Just Maybe
by surry
Summary: Judy and Nick hook up one night in a suite, which may lead to something more. (Lemon stuff, M to be safe. More of a test than a story. If reviewed, be brutally honest.)
1. Chapter 1

The tiles of the bathroom were cold and stiff, so unlike the carpet, and she forgot to shut the door.

Her eyes had difficulty adjusting to the harsh, white light, and she held the towel close to her naked body. Perhaps she had gotten carried away. She was sure someone saw them leave together, and that could mean the end for them.

"Damn it, Nick," she panted breathlessly, exhausted; her voice barely crept above a whisper. The sink was the one object she could make out as her eyes searched the room. The suite had been dark, pitch-black, and she had lost part of herself somewhere between his heavy scent and the bed sheets. She swiped the towel between her thighs, letting it collect whatever was leaking out of her, whatever was trickling down her legs.

The last thirty minutes replayed over and over in her mind, and she relished it, a whirlwind of mingling fur, deep tongue-kissing, and the hottest sex she ever had. Nick had been gentle, mostly, as it was not their first time together. But still, he was a fox, and twice her size, so that presented its own set of challenges. She let the towel drop unceremoniously to the floor after she finished cleaning herself up, then turned on the sink, letting warm water flow over her paws to remove anything leftover.

Then her nose twitched. She caught his scent again.

"Hey, Carrots," the fox said quietly. She turned. He was there, standing in the doorway, naked and leaning against the wall, and their tired eyes met for the first time since he turned off the lights. Judy stopped the faucet. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah," she sighed. They both smiled, enjoying the sight of each other without their clothes on.

"I was worried for a second," he said as he approached her, sauntering, letting his bushy tail freely drag on the tiles behind him. Judy's bright eyes wandered up and down the length of his svelte frame, and she clung onto his every word.

"Well," she started, feeling her pulse quicken again. "Don't you think we should be getting back to the club?"

Nick laughed, now standing over her. "What for?"

They moved for each other. Nick took Judy in his wide paws, gently cradling her face, while she pressed her own against his chest. He did not overpower her; he never needed to. They blissfully relinquished themselves to each other's embrace, and their lips locked together for the millionth time that night, and each kiss was admittedly better than the last. Her worry melted away.

She pulled away lightly after a few passionate moments, and a string of saliva bridged the gap between their lips. Her cheeks were on fire.

"How long do we have to keep this a secret?" she whispered, peering into his very soul.

"As long as you want," he smirked.

She reeled him back in for another deep kiss, yanking on the fur of his chest, and he gladly complied. That revelation was too much for her. She wanted him now more than ever. The hard part would come later.


	2. Chapter 2

It was loud. Very loud.

Judy could feel it deep in her chest the moment she walked through the double doors. The bouncer, a rhino, never even noticed her.

The inside of the building overflowed with strobing lights, near seizure-inducing rainbows of colors, lasers, mammals of all heights, shapes, and sizes dancing around; males were dressed in suits or blazers, females in exotic looking dresses. The club had three levels, a circular dance floor dominated the center and was completely filled, and the higher VIP areas had viewing decks for the whole show. Passageways were hidden around the labyrinthine building.

And the music was pumping; it was some hip-hoppy song, flooding the whole complex with thumping bass.

Judy barely remembered the short trek to the main floor, except that the narrow hall was dark, and she clutched her tiny bag all the while. Coming up to the stage was like diving headfirst into a cold ocean, a billowing sea of lights. She stayed glued to the walls mostly, letting larger creatures easily pass by, and as the sounds and lasers typhooned around her she became faintly aware of a smell.

His smell. She thought of nothing else for the last few days.

He was there, somewhere.

Watching.

She glanced up, and the strobing of a stray laser beam traced across the outline of his jaw, up to his snout. The intense light made his eyes glow an eerie neon green.

"Nick," she sputtered to herself; no one could hear her over the deafening noise.

He grinned, flashing her his set of white fangs, and he coolly signaled for her to come on up. She was glad she decided to wear her short, purple dress, because for obvious reasons a longer one might have been disastrous. She wandered down a nearby corridor and found a stairway stealthily dug out of the grey wall; only smaller prey animals were going up and down its length. Couples were sparse, usually in matching pairs of species, but most were single. She trailed behind a skunk on her way up, who — surprisingly — didn't smell horrible, but he made plainly obvious, casual glances at her. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

Unperturbed, she dove back in again, back into the hurricane of noise as she peaked the stairs.

Nick was there, elbow resting on a stainless steel railing, observing the chaos unfolding below him.

His nostrils twitched, catching something, and he sniffed the open air. He peered over his shoulder to find her standing at the stairwell, still holding her bag, and found himself eyeing the dress that tightly hugged her curves.

"That was fast," he remarked quietly.

The volume started to die down, little by little, and he made the first approach. His black coat and pants were neatly fitted to suit his lengthy frame, looking oddly professional for a fox, and his lime green tie brought out the life in his relatively calm eyes. He held two drinks in one paw, cradling the necks of the glasses expertly between his digits, one orange and one a deep maroon.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he said; his voice was raised just enough so he could hear himself. "You're a long way from Bunnyburrow, Carrots."

She smiled. "Is that one mine?" she asked.

"Yep," he said with a nod, giving her the glass filled with orange. "Carrot-kaze. I know it's your favorite."

"I think what you really meant to say is that I'd need some liquid courage before we actually did this," she implied probingly.

"Unless you don't," he conceded, shrugging one shoulder. "I never planned on feeding you drinks, that's not my style. I don't want you to regret this later."

She offered her bag to him, which he wordlessly accepted. He tucked it in his suit somewhere behind his lapel.

"I've gotten strange looks being here by myself," she admitted with a raised brow. "But I don't care, Nick. I'm ready to dance if you are."

Nick looked around; there were indeed dozens of eyes set on the two of them. He felt absolutely clueless for not noticing before.

A new song was starting, a low bass began to thump throughout the massive room. The volume was steadily coming back up. And by the time their eyes met for a fleeting second time, Judy had downed most of her drink.

"Alright, Carrots," he smirked. "Let's do this thing."

xXx—xXx

The floor was as long and wide as a basketball court.

They were both lost somewhere in the crowd, a sea of mammals, swelling up, falling down, some were grinding on each other, strobing lights swallowed up everything, there was no talking, only dancing, hard, sexually aggressive dancing, and waves of fur and flesh continued to pound to the beat of the song. Predators tended toward each other, prey kept to themselves, and similar species stayed together. Except for one pair; they were at the epicenter of it all, and they attracted a lot of attention.

A bunny was grinding on a fox, something unheard of, and he held her, gripping her supple hips with his paws, his tongue flicking the inside of her neck, wanting to taste more, and she happily let him. They swayed with the music. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she leaned back, thrusting her fluffy tail into him, and they started instinctively rubbing up against each other. There were other couples doing it too, but none quite like them.

She reached up, tugged on his head, and said a handful of words in his ear, commanding him to do something. He used his right paw and moved slowly and delicately up her frame, feeling every inch of her dress and her form underneath, moving past her athletic waist, past her dainty shoulders, past her neck, and then finally he caressed her cheek.

She was like putty, free for him to shape and mold in any way he wanted, but he did what was asked. Her head now lazily rested in his spread out paw, as he exposed her jugular. He reared his gums, bearing rows of jagged teeth and a pearly white set of long, glinting fangs.

He opened up, yawning widely, earning some shocked glances from other dancers, and greedily took the entirety of her neck into his mouth.

He never bit down, at least not enough to cause her any discomfort, and his tongue went to work getting the complete tour, tasting all of her, delighted that his mouth was finally full of fresh rabbit. His saliva trickled down into her fur and a low growl came rumbling from deep within his throat, steaming up her chest, and she nearly lost it. Her cheeks flushed and all of her fur rose up at once, standing on end; she instinctually went limp in his grasp. Their dry-humping became frantic, animalistic, less of a want and more of a desperate need to satisfy their primal desires.

Nick thought for sure a wolf or a lion might try to pull him away from Judy before they finished, but no mammal dared to intervene. This was almost better than sex. Everyone was watching them — or trying to — even from up high, the VIP areas, and they wanted it that way.

"Oh," Judy moaned, still rubbing helplessly against him. "Yesssss ... Niiiiiick ..."

He removed his teeth from her neck and lengthily licked the crease behind one of her drooping ears, as if the task of claiming her for himself had not already been completed.

"My place?" he asked, grinning widely. He shifted his paw from her waist and gripped the meaty part of her backside, still cradling her head with his other. "I hope you know I'd never hurt you, Carrots. But maybe we overdid it a little bit."

"Who caresssss ..." she moaned again. "Let's just get out of here ..."

She then tugged on his tie and pulled him in for a bottomless kiss. Their tongues started playfully mingling, exchanging homes, and tons of spit were swapped. The pair continued thrusting into each other, simulating what they planned on actually doing later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet now, save for the sound of running water.

The chamber was filled with moisture, and a soft, pale light.

It rained down on them from the shower head, water trickling over their faces, and they contentedly held one another. Their eyes sleepily locked together, entranced with whom they saw; they were crazy about each other.

Nick took the brunt of the shower's flow, being the tallest, but both of their furs were drenched and their wet hairs were intertwined.

"That night ..." she started quietly, looking up at him; her paws rested comfortably at the base of his neck. "... when we talked until four in the morning, did you know then?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I think I knew long before that," he said, smiling, water falling over the bridge of his snout. "I was scared back then. I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"Well, we did date other people," she admitted, edging up to him. "And I think part of me was scared at what others would think, especially my parents. But I think I'm getting used to the idea."

He accepted her advances. "Idea of what?" he asked with a laugh, keeping her face nestled in the thick of his paw.

"That it doesn't matter what they think," she responded.

Starting under his neck, she slowly outlined his jaw with the tip of one digit, feeling his lips, tracing them, barely noticing the water pouring down; everything was moving in slow motion.

"... All I've ever wanted was to be a police officer, and now, here I am. I achieved my dream. But there was always someone standing right beside me, every single day."

"Carrots," Nick sighed, gently cradling her head with both paws now. "I don't want you to regret being with me. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize it was all a mistake, because I'm fox, an ex-con, or whatever. _That's_ my biggest fear."

"Never," she uttered tiredly, still eyeing his lips. "Only a fox knows how I like my coffee every morning, only a fox knew exactly what to get me for my birthday, only a fox opens the door for me, and _only a fox_ will actually listen to everything I have to say ... no matter how boring I am or how long it may take."

His left paw unconsciously found the small of her back, and he pulled her in closely, tightly. "So," he smirked. "It's the small things, then?"

"They're big things to me," she admitted.

"Well, I do forget to clean the dishes sometimes," he confessed jokingly. "And it takes me a while to take out the trash. It really piles up."

"Shut up," she said, grinning, drawing him in.

Their mouths touched.

They clumsily stumbled together, still embraced. Nick's back hit the tiled wall with a heavy thud, and their lips were now hopelessly entwined. Their smells were overpowering, making them moan with each frantic breath.

They both felt the familiar sense of urgency between their legs, nature's calling, instinct; it was getting impossible to ignore. Their paws started wandering to places they probably shouldn't have.

Nick pulled his lips away, panting breathlessly. "And — I still don't fold my shirts the right way—"

"—I said shut up!" Judy told him again, more forcefully this time; she was panting too, and yanked him back in.

That certainly did the trick.

He took two pawfuls of her flesh, just under her wet, bushy tail, as her tongue made an attempt at conquering the inside of his mouth. The instinctive thrusting that came over them on the dance floor returned. With one grey paw still clinging to his cheek, Judy used her other to explore below his waist, searching for her prize. Their tongues frantically wrestled inside of Nick's muzzle,

but despite his efforts, he happily let her win.

xXx —xXx

It was dark, but their nocturnal eyes had adjusted.

Her thigh jerked again, a reflex Nick was used to by now.

"Oh—!" Judy gasped for air.

They were about ten minutes in already.

She twiddled playfully with his pointed ears and her head melted further into the pillow, her eyes blissfully shut.

His tongue was very long, hot, sopping wet, and well-trained, making powerful circles around her clit.

A long fang of his occasionally glanced her, but she didn't care. Nick was good at this.

Too good.

"Oh-my ... _oh, Nick_ ..." she whimpered softly, sighing. "... _slower_ ..."

He complied, peering up to gauge her reaction. His paws held fast around her hips, pinning her to the sheets with his superior strength; she had to stay as still as possible for this part. He let the flattest part of his tongue engulf her clitoris, slowly undulating; her abdomen immediately flexed, and her grip tightened on his head.

"Oh-my—h-how did you — g-get _so good_ at this?" she sputtered between bated breaths. Her cheeks were on fire again.

Her blood boiled.

She was close.

Nick only offered a low, guttural growl in response, going back to full circles, licking her up almost angrily. His paws enclosed even more of her waist and he stopped being so careful with his teeth, hoping to trigger a fight-or-flight response.

It seemed to work.

She began making a noise somewhere halfway between a hiccup and a yelp.

He yawned, letting his jaws overtake her genitalia entirely, filling his mouth with her taste, her scent; he had saved his trump card for last. His circles intensified, and his tongue steamrolled over her clit.

He growled again, starving for more of his rabbit.

"Oh ... _OH!_ " she whined; he couldn't stop her now. She was like a volcano about to explode. Her hips started thrusting involuntarily, shoving herself into his mouth, instinctually fucking his face. "OH! _NIIICK!_ "

She had gotten pretty loud before, but never quite like this; she jerked about, yelping on the bed, holding onto the pillow behind her head for dear life.

His snout was clenched tightly between her thighs as she frantically bobbed around; he had almost forgotten how surprisingly strong she was for a bunny. He laid there, smiling, pleased with himself, as a mixture of saliva and cum dribbled out of his mouth, her legs continuing to jerk his head around.

Her orgasm lasted about fifteen seconds, by his count, and he was silently glad the bath towel underneath her collected most of what had dropped. And after she had calmed down, lying there, panting, still reeling with her chest rising and falling in waves, Nick nonchalantly wiped his muzzle with the rag.

He lurched off of her and lazily slumped back onto the bed.

It always took a lot out of him, and his tongue would be sore for an hour or so, but practice had made perfect. He was indeed good.

The fur all over his head and face was tufted and messy, he looked like he was done.

He peered over to his night stand through the darkness — the digital clock read 3:37 in green lettering.

"Crap," he mumbled, rolling evenly onto his back. The bed was dangerously soft.

"W-what's — wrong?" she asked uneasily; she was still winded from their session, but slowly coming back to her senses. Her gaze wandered down the length of his frame, then ultimately found his loins.

She awkwardly pushed herself up and edged toward him, her legs still feeling like hot pudding. "Is everything okay?" she asked again, anxiously licking her lips.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, somewhat out of breath. "It's just getting late."

She ignored whatever just came out of his mouth, and clumsily, wordlessly, climbed on top of him; it was her turn to see his reaction, which was more than she had hoped for.

"Well," she said, still grinning. "I just want to say that was mind-blowing. Like, really."

Her weight pressing down upon him felt almost like nothing; he noticed her ears were drooping. That was a good sign. He had learned to recognize this, she was still in the mood.

The wetness between her spread legs saturated the fur on his abdomen. She came in close, with their noses nearly touching, and her light, shallow breaths casually grazed his face. The fox was instantly turned on.

He didn't know what to say, feeling himself swelling between his own legs. There was nowhere to go.

She grabbed a tuft of white fur on his chest and began playing with it. That was her signal. He wondered if she had planned this.

The sense of urgency came back, the anticipation growing, killing him, an instinctive need assuming control of his brain ... and of his body. His paws found the fleshiest part of her ass and gripped it tightly; blood started rushing to his cheeks.

His gaze narrowed as he breathed, and his green eyes locked with hers; she was taking full advantage.

"C-carrots—" he sputtered, just above a whisper. "W-we don't have to—"

Her fluids surrounded his groin, that swollen part of him. Oral sex had always been a prerequisite for her, more for lubrication than anything, otherwise he would have been too large.

But he fiercely needed to feel her now.

"I think we do," she toyed with him, her eyes smoldering in the dark. "Otherwise, I might have to pull rank on my dumb fox."

Her lips teased his tip, which had been waiting quite patiently at her entrance for the go ahead. She could not bear to wait anymore either.

This was the longest they had ever held direct eye-contact, desperately lost in each other's gaze.

She initiated, letting her curvaceous backside gracefully fall down on him, and the fox instinctively gulped in his throat. Their eyes widened at each other as the anticipation finally died away, and they sighed together, perfectly synchronized.

Nick clenched her ass, assisting her, smiling contentedly, as he felt himself slip inside of her.

xXx


End file.
